


Whisky Her Crazy

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Badass Rose [1]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Adrian-centric, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Moroi Court, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rose-Centric, caring!Adrian, drunk!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Adrian POV. Adrian and Sydney are back at court. Adrian is perceptive of Rose's moods and one day finds her drunk. They talk and he tries to help her.





	Whisky Her Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic stashed deep inside one of my folders. So it's quite old and I didn't really edit it much 'cause I don't have the time. I might end up re-writing it one day.

This trip to the Royal Court was taking longer than Adrian had initially thought it would but he didn’t really mind. He knew that Sydney was already quite used to the Moroi and Dhampir so she didn’t fidget too much. They were here for many reasons one of which was to deal with official Alchemist business. That he left for Sydney to deal with. However, if he were honest with himself he had been wanting to visit the Court for a while. He used to hate having to go here but now he found himself missing it. He wasn’t sure if it was the echo’s of his great-aunt or his friends.

He was at a party. The people at the court liked to throw a lot of these. It was strange because he couldn’t really flirt with any of them women like he used to because he was in a relationship with Sydney. That brought a grin to his face and he was sure his chest was puffing up with pride. Instead he talked casually with some of the royals catching up on latest boring gossip. Something to his right caught his attention. There in the corner stood Rose. It looked like she was on guardian duty. However, that wasn’t what struck him as odd. She was a guardian after all which meant that she did this often. What was strange was the look on her face. She was almost devoid of a look with sadness and pain being left in its wake. He didn’t need to see auras to see that. He stared at her but she wasn’t looking at him. She was scanning the room for potential danger like guardians did. He looked around to see if Guardian Belikov was here and apparently he was also on duty but unlike the way he used to he didn’t stare at Rose. How could he not stare when all Adrian could now see and feel was the pain in Rose’s face? Even Lissa was on the other end of the room laughing with some royals. How could she not see her friend? He scanned to find Christian. He tended to be perceptive of these things because he was used to being on the sidelines but even he didn’t see. Was he the only who saw it? Or maybe he was drunk. He was sure he only had one drink because he didn’t want Jill to have a hangover. Deciding that this was enough partying he bid Lissa goodbye and left for his room.

Someone knocked on his door and he could tell it was Sydney.

“Come in sweetie!” Adrian says from his bed. He had been lost in thought but he wasn’t sure what he had been thinking about. Maybe how coming here was a bad idea. It brought too many strange memories to his head. He thought about Rose’s sad face and all he wanted to do was caress it all away. Even the dangerous thought of kissing it away came up to the forefront. Shaking his head he tries not to look guilty when Sydney comes in.

“Hey. I just came to tell you that the Alchemist business may take a little longer than expected…” She says.

“How much longer?” Adrian narrows his eyes. Before tonight he would have been fine with that but somehow seeing Rose he knew that it would be best if he got out of here as soon as possible.

“Well we were supposed to be out of here in two days. It might be two weeks.” She says sighing.

He raises his eyebrows in shock.

“I would’ve thought you’d be excited.” Sydney laughs.

“I mean yeah it’s good to see my friends, I miss them but…yeah, it’s good.” He says.

The next few days go by uneventfully. Except that he keeps seeing Rose everywhere. It’s like he’s back in pre-Palm Springs days where he was obsessed with her. He couldn’t say he was completely over her. He was pretty sure that no one could be completely over Rose Hathaway but he had someone whom he loved very much, more than he could ever love Rose. That didn’t stop him from feeling bad whenever he saw Rose.

“Hey!” Adrian stops Rose on her way somewhere.

“Adrian? Hey.” Rose exclaims almost surprised that he was talking to her. He felt bad for the strange relationship that was between them but stopped feeling bad when he remembered that she had cheated on him even though he knew he shouldn’t have been too surprised.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah? Should I not be?”

“I was just wondering. You off for a job? It’d be nice to catch up at some point…” He says. He stops himself from hitting himself in the head. Why would he say that? He should be avoiding her not spending more time with her.

“Yeah, sure. I have guardian duty but I might have time tomorrow.” She says and walks off to another part of the court.

He runs into Mia.

“Hey Adrian!” Mia says with a smile.

“Hey Mia. How’s it going?”

“It’s great. It really is. How is Palm Springs?”

“Never dull I can tell you that.”

“Oh, I think Jill was looking for you. Surprised she didn’t find you sooner what with your bond.” Mia laughs and walks off.

Adrian’s smile fades. He had been trying to avoid Jill and had been blocking her out. He knew it was unfair but ever since they got here he’s been feeling guilty for even thinking about Rose and he didn’t need his little Jill making him feel even worse.

“I won’t make you feel worse you know?” a voice comes from behind him. He whips around to see Jill and sighs.

“I…”

“We can’t help how we feel. That’s just how it is. And I wasn’t looking for you to make you feel bad or to be your parent. I was looking for you to make sure you were alright and to make sure you knew that I won’t judge you for whatever you do. Okay?”

“When did you get all wise and serious and responsible?”

“Pfff, I was always like that.” Jill smiles.

“I suppose you were Jailbait. I’m sorry for the moodiness.”

“Adrian. I’m used to it. You have always been moody. This is no different. And if you want to talk I’m here but you don’t have to.”

He smiles at her.

“Princess Mastrano-Dragomir?” someone says passing by.

“Yes?”

“Queen Dragomir would like to talk to you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be right there.”

She turns to Adrian.

“Sister’s calling.” She smiles and runs off. He loosens the block he has on Jill.

A few days later.

He frowns. He was looking through his alcohol cabinet and there seemed to be some missing. Unfortunately it was also some of the best stuff. Sighing he pours himself some bourbon instead. Sydney was doing more business and he didn’t feel like being with anyone at the moment. A few hours later he decides to take a walk around the court. It was evening and maybe he could pop by Lissa’s room to talk about spirit-related things. Instead he sees Rose walking to her room, though he wasn’t sure he could consider it walking. It was more like swaying and she held a bottle of something in her hand. Frowning he waits a few minutes and then walks to her room. He knocks but there’s no answer. Instead he hopes she isn’t in the middle of changing and walks in. Rose turns around on the spot putting whatever she was holding behind her back and her eyes widen.

“You know it’s cust-customary to knock…hmmm…first.” Rose says and Adrian could hear the drunkenness in her.

“I did.” He walks closer to where she’s standing.

“Wha-at do you want?” Rose asks.

“Well for starters I would like my whiskey back.”

“Hmmm…whiskey…” Rose closes her eyes and laughs and the frowns.

“I don’t know…where whiskey is.” She says.

He gives her a look. “You’re holding it behind your back Rose.”

He walks closer to her and even though he’s still few feet away he can smell the alcohol on her.

“Rose…how much did you drink?”

“I..I don’t drink.” Rose says accentuating the ‘I’ as she points to herself.

Yes, you do. I’ve seen you do it before just never to this great length. He takes a big step forward and taking her incoordination to his advantage snatches the bottle from behind her back.

“Heeeey! That’s mine!”

“No, it’s not, it’s mine.”

“Well…we can share?”

For a moment Adrian is ready to say yes. The old Adrian in him wanting to. It would be easy. He’s in his old setting, the Court, with someone from his past days but he shakes his head.

“You’re. No. Fun.” She pokes her finger into his chest with each word.

He smiles. “It’s just boring old Adrian.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry to be such a disappointment.” He laughs.

Her face suddenly falls. “No. You’re not. I am…”

“What?” He asks frowning.

“Nothing.” She says waving it away.

“What’s been up with you this past week? I’m not blind you know. I’ve seen how you stand around with a sad face and something akin to pain in your face. You put on a big smile when someone talks to you but the moment they’re gone it crumbles. You did it to me too. But at the party I watched you when you didn’t know and the moment anyone stopped talking to you the pain returned.” He says.

Her jaw tightens. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Rose…What’s going on? Tell me? I can’t make promises of being able to resolve if but I can be a listening ear and try to help.” Adrian says and belatedly notices his hand caressing her cheek, trying to comfort her. She leans in very lightly and then turns her head away as if in shame.

“It’s stupid.”

“Never.”

“I just…I feel alone…” Rose whispers.

“But your friends are all here.” Adrian says gently. He knows all too well that being surrounded by people didn’t mean you could feel alone. But she was surrounded by her best friend and close friends.

“The ghosts never truly left me…”

Adrian froze.

“They linger on the edge of my vision sometimes, outside the court or academy. And Dimitri…he’s being too careful sometimes. It’s like he thinks I’m a porcelain doll! We’re both guardians, I braved the world to save him. I know he can’t forgive himself for how he was to me and others during his Strigoi times but it’s been a while now and I’ve forgiven him. I just need it all to be back to normal. But it feels like he’s avoiding me and I can’t deal with it. And then there’s the tension between Lissa and Christian coming through the bond. And then you! You being here and I just…I’ve hurt too many people and too many, like Mason, are dead because of me. And I know I’m a Hathaway but I feel like I’m losing myself. It felt like a good idea to open a bottle of…anything. I think I might leave for a little while.” Rose finishes with her head pointing towards a table that is filled with what looks like letters and letters that have been bunched up to be thrown away.

It tugs at Adrian’s heart. He can see the dark aura around her swirling with all the emotions.

“Oh little dhampir…Come here.” It had been a while since he’d used that nickname but seeing her react as if a shiver went down her spine makes a shiver go down his spine. It wasn’t good (though it felt good) but he could ignore it for now. They hug for what seems like an eternity and he lets her tears drop on his shirt. He had been right to say that there wasn’t much he could do about the situation. They were all out of their depths when it came to seeing the dead. Maybe he could shake some sense into Belikov. There wasn’t much to do about Lissa or Christian. People go through highs and lows in relationships, it was really no ones fault that Rose had to go through it with them. The only thing he could reassure her on was Mason, the others, and himself.

“Rose, look at me. Mason and anyone else are not your fault. You have got to start understanding that. People in our world die. And unfortunately that is something you will see because you are a Guardian. But Mason wasn’t your fault. He made his decision. And as for me, you have to know that I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. Okay? There isn’t much I can do about the other things but what you need to do Rose is stop keeping these things in. The people you have here are your friends and friends want to help. You are not a burden to anyone and you will feel much lighter if you tell people these things. Talk to Lissa, she is your best friend after all. She may be queen but you are still connected. As for Belikov, talk to him. Give him time but talk to him.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever be receiving wisdom from you Ivashkov.”

“I am full of surprises.”

“That you are.”

“Now. We are going to get you to bed. You look like a wreck.” Actually she looks beautiful but that was besides the point. He walks her over to the bed and she slowly lies down. A gets some water and places it beside her bed.

“You will have a massive hangover tomorrow but well not much to be done about that now.”

“Thank you.” Rose mutters. Adrian just caresses her hair and can see her slowly drifting into sleep.

“I miss you, more than you will ever know.” She mumbles and Adrian is pretty sure she’s already asleep.

“I miss you too little dhampir. Maybe a little bit too much.” He leans in a places a small kiss on her forehead before standing up.

He walks to the table where he placed the whiskey. He’s about to take it and leave the room when he sees the letters. The thought that she had gone as far as to write goodbye letters was scary. There was one for Dimitri, one for Lissa, one for Christian, and it looked like she was in the middle of one for him. It surprised him that she would even think of writing one for him, they hadn’t exactly been on the best speaking terms. He knows it would be an extreme invasion of privacy to read it but he can’t help himself.

Dear Adrian,

I miss you calling me little dhampir, more than you could ever understand. I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did. I wish I could explain my feelings to you but I fear I cannot even explain them to myself. All you need to know is that I never stopped loving you.

Adrian’s eyes stare at the words ‘loving’. He can’t seem to stop staring. His heart is beating fast and he knows he should leave. This was intimate and private and none of his business. But he continues with the letter.

As with many things in life I had to make a choice. I suppose one can never know whether it’s the right choice or not but it was done. I am happy that you found someone who adores you and whom you can adore back. I think you and Sydney are the strangest and most wonderful match. She keeps you grounded and you get her to be more wild. I will always be thankful for what you have done for me and my friends, our friends. And I want to say sorry for the way I treated you right from the start. I was prideful and arrogant and selfish and other terrible things. I think I was just running away from the feelings that were budding inside of me and I knew that if I didn’t run away then disaster would strike. And it did. The reason I am writing this letter is because I am leaving. Leaving the Court, the society. I don’t know for how long. In a way I can never fully leave what with my bond with Lissa but I am physically leaving. I suppose it doesn’t change much for you because you aren’t here at Court but I still wanted you to know.

“Oh Rose.” Adrian sighs. He’ll have to talk to the others without letting on all that Rose has told him. She is one of the best and strongest guardians out there. But she needs to learn to talk about her problems. With a purpose in mind he walks out of the door back to his room to figure out a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending it there. I may or may not make a continuation (more chapters) but for now that's it.


End file.
